Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U
Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U is the fourth and upcoming installment of the Super Smash Bros. series. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS will be the very first Super Smash Bros. game on a handheld system and it will be released for the Wii U and the Nintendo 3DS system in 2014. Pokémon Characters Pikachu Pikachu was confirmed to return for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U from the beginning on the project started. Lucario Lucario was confirmed to return for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U from January 30th, 2014. However, Sakuria confirmed that Lucario will have his Aura Sphere will grow bigger than in Brawl, his ExtremeSpeed will be damaging the opponents, and his eyes will glow when he is using Double Team. Lucario's Final Smash has been changed to his Mega Evolution. Charizard Charizard is confirmed from the Super Smash Bros. Direct video along with Greninja. But some of his special moves has been changed with Flare Blitz being as his Side Special Move, Rock Smash is now set as his Down Special Move, and his final smash is now able to change to Mega Charizard X. Greninja Greninja is confirmed to apear as a Newcomer during in the Super Smash Bros. Direct video along with Charizard. He can use Water Shuriken, Aqua Jet , and Substitute. File:Pikachu (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS - WiiU Artwork).png|Pikachu's artwork from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U.|link=Pikachu File:Lucario (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS - WiiU Artwork).png|Lucario's artwork from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U.|link=Lucario File:Charizard (SSB for Nintendo 3DS - Wii U Artwork).png|Charizard's artwork from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U.|link=Charizard File:Greninja (SSB for Nintendo 3DS - Wii U Artwork).png|Greninja's artwork from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U.|link=Greninja Pokéball Pokémon *Arceus (New) *Bellossom *Chespin (New) *Darkrai (New) *Dedenne (New) *Deoxys *Eevee (New) *Electrode *Entei *Fennekin (New) *Fletchling (New) *Gardevoir *Genesect (New) *Giratina (New) *Gogoat (New) *Goldeen *Inkay (New) *Keldeo (New) *Kyogre *Kyurem (New) *Latias *Latios *Lugia *Meloetta (New) *Meowth *Metagross *Mew *Moltres *Oshawott (New) *Palkia (Appear as a Pokéball Pokémon) *Snivy (New) *Snorlax *Spewpa (New) *Staryu *Suicune *Swirlix (New) *Togepi *Victini (New) *Xerneas (New) *Zoroark (New) File:Palkia (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS).jpg|Palkia returns as a Pokéball Pokémon. File:Dedenne (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS).jpg|Dedenne File:Xerneas (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS).jpg|Xerneas Smash Run Enemies *Lampent *Petilil *Gastly Pokémon Stage Hazards *Reshiram (Unova Pokémon League, New) *Zekrom (Unova Pokémon League, New) Pokémon Stage Cameos Unova Pokémon League *Milotic (New) *Shaymin (New) *Whimsicott (New) Prism Tower *Zapdos *Yveltal (New) *Helioptile (New) Unknown Role *TBA Items *Pokéball *Master Ball (New) Master Ball - Can only use Legendary Pokémon. Stages Nintendo 3DS Version *Prism Tower was confirmed to appear as a stage for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U for the Nintendo 3DS version and Sakurai mentions in Miiverse that the fighters will be begin fighting on Prism Tower from Pokémon X & Y and the platform will take the fighters around on Lumiose City. This stage acts similar to Delfino Plaza from Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Skyloft from the Wii U version. Yveltal, Zapdos, and Helioptile will appear in the Stage, but not as Stage Hazards like from the Unova Pokémon League stage. *Unova Pokémon League from Pokémon Black & White Version is the second Pokemon stage for the Nintendo 3DS version. Reshiram and Zekrom will appear as Stage Hazards here and Milotic, Shaymin, and Whimsicott will make a cameo in the stage. Wii U Version *Kalos Pokémon League is a stage that first appeared in the Super Smash Bros. Direct video. It is the only Pokemon stage so far for the Wii U Version of Super Smash Bros. Pokémon Music *Pokémon X and Y Trainer Battle Theme Remix File:Lumiose City (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS).jpg|Prism Tower as it appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. File:SSB for Nintendo 3DS N's Castle.jpg|Unova Pokémon League as it appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. Category:Super Smash Bros.